Voo Doo Dolls
by rainbowfish22
Summary: The clan discovers voo doo dolls of the NTN cast. Clan fic. Co written by Invisible Girl 12 and ElianaMargalit.


**(A/N: This is a collaboration fic written by Invisible Girl 12 and me. But Criminally-Insane-Girl originally gave us the idea. I hope you like it!) **

Voo Doo Dolls

Me: *whistles*

Box: *falls down*

Me: GASP! MADAME PRESIDENT!

*****meanwhile*****

Clan: Blah, blah, blah...

Me: GUYS!

Clan: …

Me: I found this box!

BluestBlood: It's...a box.

Me: Yeah, but who knows what's inside it!

Oreoprincess0401: It could be treasures as far as the eye could see!

Werewolf-in-training: Or it could be something pretty and expensive!

BluestBlood: My guess is that it's Next to Normal related.

Oreoprincess0401: What's with you?

BluestBlood: My bandaged feet hurt...

Clan: *collective awwww*

Invisible Girl 12: Hi guys! What's up?

Me: I found a box!

Invisible Girl 12: Cool! What's in it?

Clan: OPEN IT OPEN IT OPEN IT!

Invisible Girl 12: Ok...

*opens box full of n2n voodoo dolls*

Clan: *collective 'oooooo'*

Werewolf-in-training: GASP! A Henry doll!

Clan: *fights over Henry doll by tugging and pulling*

*****meanwhile*****

Henry: Why am I being tugged and pulled out of nowhere?

Gabe: I dunno...Maybe it's 'cause you're stupid.

Henry: Thanks.

Diana: Oh, hey guys...Henry, are you okay?

Henry: I don't what's going on! I just hope it doesn't have to do with fangirls.

Gabe: Fangirls? Oh no, Mom, what did you do with that box in my room?

Diana: Um...why? Was it important?

Gabe: Oh, it was just a bunch of voodoo dolls of us that could be VERY DANGEROUS if the fangirls get a hold of it.

Diana: ...I thought it was trash.

Henry: Wait, this is all because of you? Why did you have a voodoo doll of me in the first place?

Gabe: I...uh...

Diana: Well, the important thing now is to get those dolls back before something VERY DANGEROUS happens. Who should we send? *looks at Next to Normal cast accusingly*

Everyone except Henry: I nominate Henry!

Henry: What? Come on, guys! That's so not cool.

Gabe: Go, or I'll tell my parents what you and Natalie were doing on the couch while they were gone.

Dan and Diana: WHAT?

Henry: Uh, er, nothing! Fine. *Treks off*

Invisible Girl 12: *grabbing dolls* Ok, guys. Let's just leave these alone, ok?

Oreoprincess0401: Why?

Invisible Girl 12: I dunno...they look...odd...

Me: But it's HENRY!

BluestBlood: And Gabe! And Natalie! And-!

Henry: Oh. Hello fangirls.

Clan: HENRY!

Henry: AHHHHH!

Werewolf-in-training: Look at our neat Henry doll!

Henry: Oh yeah. Those are-!

Werewolf-in-training: *tosses Henry doll up*

Henry: *flies up*

Clan: OOOOOOO!

BluestBlood: Do it again.

Werewolf-in-training: *tosses Henry doll up*

Henry: *flies up* STOP IT!

Me: Wait! Try the Natalie one!

*****meanwhile*****

Natalie: *being thrown up and down* Gabe?

Gabe: Yeah?

Natalie: I hate you.

Gabe: I know...

Dr. Fine: Do I have a voodoo doll?

Gabe: Um, yeah. I have no idea why I even made one...I must've been drunk or something...

Dan: …

Diana: ARE YOU SNORTING COKE?

Gabe: Not at the moment...

Natalie: *still being thrown* Oh my God...

*****meanwhile*****

Henry: Guys! Stop it! That's my girlfriend you're throwing!

Werewolf-in-training: Haha! This is so much fun!

Henry: Please stop?

Everyone: *Ignores him*

Henry: Okay, what would I have to do to get you guys to stop?

Everyone: *Instantly stops and stares wide-eyed at Henry.*

Henry: I think I just made a horrible mistake.

*****meanwhile*****

Natalie: *Falls on floor* Oof. I think I'm going to be sick. I hate you, Gabe.

Gabe: My Henry senses are tingling! Henry just made a horrible mistake!

Natalie: Henry senses? Do I ever want to know?

Gabe: I fear Henry is in huge trouble.

Natalie: You "fear?" That's a lie.

Gabe: You're right, I'm enjoying every minute of this.

Henry: Oh God no...HAVE MERCY!

Invisible Girl 12: DO IT!

Henry: NO!

Clan: DO IT!

Henry: *Sigh* *to BluestBlood* I love you *kiss* *to Me* I love you *kiss* *to oreoprincess0401* I love you *kiss* *to werewolf-in-training* I love you *kiss* and...*to Invisible Girl 12* I even love you. *kiss*

Clan: *fangirlish squeals*

Henry: Happy?

Clan: YES!

Henry: Good. Now can I have the dolls?

Clan: *shake heads*

Henry: Aw c'mon!

Oreoprincess0401; DO IT AGAIN!

Henry: Note to self: Kill Gabe later.

*****meanwhile*****

Gabe: I have a feeling Henry did something stupid.

Natalie: Like what?

Gabe: HE CHEATED ON YOU! THE BASTARD!

Natalie: Relax...it was probably fangirl-induced.

Gabe: How do YOU know?

Natalie: HENRY!

Henry: Natalie is going to be soooo mad at me for this.

Natalie: *Running into the room* Henry! Gabe's Henry senses were tingling, so I had to come find you!

Henry: Henry senses? Because that's not incredibly creepy.

Clan: Do you guys want these dolls back or not?

Henry: Have you been listening to a word I've said? YES!

Clan: Well, we'll just have to keep Natalie as a hostage while you take them.

Gabe: *swings in on a vine* LET THE GREEN GIRL GO! Oops, wrong musical. I mean, NO ONE TAKES MY SISTER HOSTAGE EXCEPT ME!

Clan: *fangirl squees* Gabe!

Gabe: Give me those dolls or else...or else...

Henry: We'll do something bad!

Gabe: Right!

Clan: No.

Gabe: Please?

Clan: No.

Gabe: Please?

Clan: No.

Gabe: Pl...oh, it isn't worth it!

Henry: No, you can't give up now! We have to get those dolls back!

Natalie: JUST GIVE THEM THE DAMN DOLLS!

Invisible Girl 12: No!

Henry: WHY NOT?

Me: Finders keepers!

Gabe: Give...them...back...

Clan: NEVER!

Gabe: Then we'll just have to steal them!

Invisible Girl 12: No. NINJA!

BluestBlood: HIYA! *steals box*

Gabe: Aw, shit...

Henry: What do you want? WE'LL DO ANYTHING!

Clan: Anything?

Gabe and Henry: ANYTHING!

Clan: *evil glares*

*****later*****

Natalie: *tied up, hanging over a pot of lava*

Henry: This isn't what I had in mind...

Gabe: Wait, guys, I have a plan!

Henry and Natalie: What?

Gabe: Oh fangirls, Henry says if you let us go and give us back the dolls, he'll take you each out on a date!

Natalie: YOU SUCK!

Henry: Wait, what? I will?

Gabe: *Elbows Henry*

Henry: Um, yeah! I will!

BluestBlood: Hmmm... *turns to clan* Do you think they're lying?

Werewolf-in-training: Well, he DID kiss us and told us he loved us.

Clan: YAY!

Invisible Girl 12: We accept!

Gabe: Thank GOD!

Natalie and Henry: *death stare*

Gabe: Look guys! I got the dolls back!

Natalie: We hate you...

Me: Hey Henry! For our date, can we go see n2n?

Henry: What?

Me: Yay! That's a yes!

Oreoprincess0401: We love you Henry!

Clan: *hug Henry*  
Henry: *weeps*

Gabe: Yay! I got the dolls back!

Natalie: And I'm putting it on facebook that you like to play with dolls.

Gabe: You wouldn't!

Natalie: Already done. *shows him status*

_Natalie Goodman_ **Gabe likes to play with dolls.  
****69 likes.**

Gabe: NOOOOOOO! I hate you...

Henry: Pay...

Natalie: And back.

*high five*

Invisible Girl 12: Hehehehe...Gabe...playing with dolls...

BluestBlood: HENRY dolls!

Clan: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Henry: *updates status*  
_Henry [insert desired last name here]_ **Gabe plays with dolls. That look like me. **

**79 likes.**

Henry: Hehe...

Gabe: …

Henry: Ok, I'm sorry...

Gabe: Let's just get the dolls and go...

Henry: Ok...

Clan: BYE HENRY! SEE YOU ON OUR DATES!

Natalie: You're such an idiot...

Henry: I know...

Invisible Girl 12: Well, that was fun!

Me: Indeed it was.


End file.
